


Better than all Men

by ks_darkstorm



Series: The Coming of Arthur [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin asks a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than all Men

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Spoilers: The coming of Arthur
> 
> First fic I ever posted. Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine. Previoisly posted @ http://ks-darkstorm.livejournal.com/25264.html#cutid1

"So did you mean it?" Merlin gazed down at Arthur, whose head lay gently between his thighs on the plush rug in front of the fire in the princes chambers. It had been four long days since they had managed to take back Camelot, and this was the first time they had managed to snatch any time alone together in private.

"Meant what Merlin?" Arthur mumbled contently, his eyes shut, cheek gently nuzzling into Merlin’s lap.

Merlin sighed softly, his hand sweeping through the blond hair in front of him. "You know, about equality in all things, no man being more important than any other man. That big long speech you gave to the Knights, did you mean it about me as well? Or was it about them only.”

“Not this again.” Arthur said.

There was a long pause, the logs in the hearth cracking harshly, the sound penetrating the silence that had settled over the two men. Arthur sat up slowly, Merlin’s fingers sliding from his hair to drag down his neck. Arthur turned to face him, his eyes bright in the soft light.

“No, I didn’t mean it about you.” Merlin bit his lip, trying not to let the hurt he felt at the Prince’s words show in his face. “Oh.”

“I didn’t mean it about you Merlin, because you are more important to me than any one man.” Arthur’s hands rose to gently bracket his face, thumbs caressing the prominent cheekbones as he pulled him closer. Merlin smiled shyly, a deep blush rising beneath his heated skin, travelling from his ears down to his neck.

“I guess that’s okay then.” He breathed out, leaning forward the last inch to press his lips against the Prince’s. 

Arthur sighed in amusement, “You really are such a girl Merlin.” He mumbled affectionately against Merlin’s mouth. 

The slip and slide of their lips soon became heated, their tongue’s intertwining. Merlin gave up his struggle and let Arthur take control, hands moving from his broad shoulders to once again rest in his thick blond locks, pulling him closer. They were pressed together tightly, the Prince practically in his lap. Merlin let out a small moan at the sensation.

Arthur pulled back, his breathing harsh in the space between them.

“Okay, maybe not quite a girl.” 

End


End file.
